


With a little help from Harrington

by CapnOfJopper, hipxhop



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Joyce and Hopper are two kids in love, Steve and Hopper at Hawkins PD, hopper is jealous, matchmaker Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnOfJopper/pseuds/CapnOfJopper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipxhop/pseuds/hipxhop
Summary: Jim Hopper and Steve Harrington are colleagues at the Hawkins PD. When Steve notices Hop wanting to stop by Melvalds everyday, he wants to do something about it.
Relationships: Jopper - Relationship, Joyce Byers & Steve Harrington, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Steve Harrington & Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	With a little help from Harrington

**Author's Note:**

> We all need more Hopper/Steve/Joyce dynamic in our lives.
> 
> I want to dedicate this chapter to my very talented friend Melissa, @TheDoctorStark on Twitter, for co-writing this story with me.

Autumnal air carrying a chill breeze, the dark-haired teen hurried out of the diner and towards the running blazer sitting alone on the far side of the parking lot. In his hands he’s cradling two cups of coffee and a paper bag of fresh muffins in between his teeth. It’s a scramble to open the passenger side door and after a few pathetic attempts he gets in and sits beside the burly Hawkins chief taking a drag of the cigarette. It’s flicked out of the window open with the smoke filtering out between his lips. Steve Harrington gives Hopper a look and instantly regrets making eye contact with his boss.

“Coffee. And Doris gave me an extra muffin for you, she said. . .” Hopper takes the coffee quickly and doesn’t allow it to cool any more than it had been brought over to him. Hopper’s in a mood that much isn’t hard to see, but today he seems bothered despite Steve being careful not to make any screw ups. Maybe it’s the muffins he puts the bag between them. “So are we headed down main again today?” Steve asks with caution.

“What? No - no not on today’s route.” Hopper answers with an air of annoyance to his tone that he’s taken with Steve.

“Yeah, okay, I mean there’s only so much you can see and with you visiting Ms. Byers, it --”

Hopper almost takes offense, Steve almost regrets speaking up, “Joyce? What? No. This isn’t about her, Harrington. It’s - actually none of your damn business. We’re just not going that way.”

There’s more tension in the air, Steve gives a few slow blinks, he can see where this is going. The daily route and watching Jim go into Melvald’s for the most insignificant things. “Chief, I know it’s none of my business but. . it’s pretty obvious what's going on. I won’t say anything. But I know you kinda got a thing for her.”

Silence falls for a moment, Jim rubs a hand over his eyes and then down his beard. “She’s just a friend that I’m checking on. You of all people know what happened and I just want to make sure that she and her boys are okay. Jesus, why do I even have to explain this to you. . “ Chewing the inside of his cheek, Jim almost contemplates the discussion. But Steve? His babysitter, his rookie partner.

Steve shrugs to himself before raising his cup of coffee to his lips and takes a drink. Gaze going anywhere but to the man beside him.

\----------------------------------------------

Later that day, after some long drives around town, Hopper and Steve sat in Jim’s office doing some of the usual, boring paperwork. Suddenly, there’s a knock on the door. “Yeah?”, Hop says with a grumpy tone. Flo came in with a questioning look on her face. “Don’t worry, Flo. He’s been like that since this morning. Women problems.” Steve beamed at the older woman. Hopper ignored him and waited on what Flo had to say. “Speaking about women, Joyce called. I told her you’d call her back”, she said with a wink. Steve couldn’t stop smiling while Hopper just rolled his eyes. “Yeah.. yeah okay I will.” It was like the two had their inside knowledge on Hopper and Joyce but neither said anything in fear of what he would say or do. Instead Steve was given a pointed look by the chief, brow arched as his blue eyes went from the teen to the door of his office. Releasing a sigh Steve nodded, understanding the silent gesture from his boss as he left the room. Before shutting the door Steve heard the phone being picked up from the cradle.

“Oh.. hi Hop”. Joyce answered the phone as if she didn’t expect a call from him.

“What’s up Joyce? Are you and the children okay?” He didn’t know why, but everytime Joyce asked for him he got worried.

“Of course. Don’t worry”. Hopper could hear she was smiling. Did he sound too worried? “Okay good”, he answered shortly. An awkward silence fell onto them.

“Okay the reason I’m calling… El asked if she can stay for dinner and uhm I wanted to ask you if you’d like to come over as well?” His heart made a little jump. Of course, he had been at the Byers’ a lot of times, but it always felt special when he got invited by Joyce. “I’d love that, but Steve and I still got a lot of work to do today. I’m not sure if we’re gonna make it”, he said with a little disappointed smile. “Oh”, he heard on the other side of the line. “What about you taking Steve and your paperwork with you? You can have dinner, and maybe I can help with something.” Joyce sure sounded convincing.

Steve was trying to follow the conversation from the other side of the door and could imagine Hopper was trying to hide his smile throughout the whole conversation. He didn’t understand why his boss and friend still tried to convince himself that he didn’t like Joyce. Everyone could see it, except the two people who should. “Okay. Thanks Joyce, that means a lot. See you tonight”, he heard Hopper ending the phone call with a lighter tone that told Steve he had been in a jovial mood than that morning.

\----------------------------------------------

Hopper, Steve and Joyce were sitting at the table in Joyce’s kitchen. Since El and Will left the table to search for a movie they could watch later, the conversation just stopped. An awkward silence fell onto them. “It’s delicious, Joyce.” Steve said in an attempt to keep talking.

“Thanks, Steve.” she answered him with a smile before turning her face to look at Hopper. “So… uhm. How was work today?” Hopper seemed startled. His gaze was distant, but his sight was on her. “It was fine. A lot of paperwork, no action at all.” He sighs. “Literally, nothing is happening here -”

“Besides all the monster things, Hawkins is pretty boring”, Steve interjected, making Joyce laugh.

*rrrrrrinnnnnngg*

The telephones rang causing Joyce to jump in her seat. Even after two years, she still hates hearing that sound. “I’ll go”, Hopper says while standing up and giving Joyce a little securing smile. She smiles back at him and whispers a little thank you. “Byers House”, he says while picking up the phone.

“Ah, Jim. I tried reaching you through the radio but you didn’t pick up.” He recognized the voice. “Flo? How do you know I’m here?” He hears her laugh on the other side of the line. “Just a guess…”, she answers. “No Jim, I need to talk to you about a new case.” Hopper doesn’t know what to think of the playful tone in her voice but decides to ignore it. “Go on.”, he says before listening to Flo for minutes. The cord is pulled into the hallway as Jim retreats around the corner away from the view of his company.

Joyce almost looks forlorn as Jim hides away around the corner. She looks down at her plate to push some of the mashed potatoes ( she’s managed to perfect them ) with the end of her fork. It’s almost as if she is busying herself until Jim returns. Steve inhales, this will be twice today that he’s allowed for his mouth to speak his thoughts freely.

“Uh. . . Ms. By- Joyce. Are you okay?” there is concern in his voice.

“Oh, I’m - Yeah. I was just thinking of. . . I have to go by family video tonight with the kids to pick out a movie.” The answer is one of truth but far from the truth of how she truly felt her answer should have gone. “How is it with him? He’s not giving you a hard time is he?” She would rather return to the topic of Jim.

Steve catches himself before he could mouth off with a sarcastic answer, “He’s pretty difficult some mornings but I’ve learned to deal with it. He likes visiting you.” There is an intake of breath, “Y’know I just think there is something - feelings - he has for you. And it looks like you do too. I just don’t get why he doesn’t say it. When I see a girl I just go for it. I get it with Hopper, he probably doesn’t have the confidence he used to but, well, it’s you. You two have been there for each other. How do you feel? You’ve seen it, right? The way he looks to you and comes over every day to Melvald’s.”

To the teen it’s evident that there’s a different way of showing love that people his age don’t do. For Joyce it’s busying herself while Hopper is near, for Hopper it’s the constant checking in. Both were doing enough to avoid tackling the topic of their feelings whereas he would have taken the risk like many his age. But he wasn’t stupid he understood both had their trials of love that had failed and they were preoccupying themselves with what was going on present while thinking of how uncertain their future was.

Joyce began using her napkin to clean at the spot that was free from any stain. Her gaze intent on the spot while Steve began his small talk before diverging into the mind of Hopper.

“ Wha- What? He’s. . . He’s Hopper, he’s always been there for me. It’s his job after all. “ There’s a humorous scoff as if she were pointing out the obvious.

“ Joyce. Seriously. . c’mon you and the chief. I’m not the only one who sees it. I won’t say anything, “ Steve said to try and coax an answer from her.

Her smile grew, “ Y’know this isn’t exactly the conversation I would have with his coworker, my babysitter, I - he and I, we’ve had our past fling. I don’t think he thinks about it as much but he has changed, I know. He comes around more often than I can ask him to - it makes me feel safe.”

———————————————————————----------

Jim half listens to Flo on the other end of the phone, he’s eavesdropping on Joyce and Steve. But his thoughts are clouded with trying to work out the case he’s getting and the idea of being inside Joyce’s home. Hopper comes around the corner and sees the pair deep in conversation, he turns to the cradle with the paper pad hanging beside it. “Call Lonnie back” is scrawled in the familiar handwriting of Joyce. Reading it makes his heart sink to his stomach, his thoughts repeating the phrase until Flo raises a question. “Uhhhh. . . yeah I”ll get back to that when I get to the station. Be there in a few.” He hurries to end the call.

The note sent Hopper over his edge, the feelings of love and anger conflicting him. It’s what sent the chief huffing into the kitchen and a harsh gaze set on Joyce. “Don’t call him back!” his words cut through the conversation between Joyce and Steve. The teen was taken back, eyes widened at the sudden demand and change in demeanor. “ Chief, what’s going on? “ His gaze went from Jim to Joyce was just as surprised as he was at the sudden interjection.

“ Let’s go. Flo wants us back. “ Hopper said without turning back.

Joyce stood from her chair and followed after him into the living room. “ Hop, what the hell is that about? “

“ I don’t even know why you’re getting involved with him again. Lonnie? Really, Joyce, I don’t understand why you even married him. “

Steve pushed himself to his feet and hurried into the living room to cut in between the couple. Hands raised up as he squeezed between them, “ Woah, woah, hey, Chief. C’mon - why don’t you cool it and talk to Joyce. . respectfully? I don’t know but - listen. You two, you really need to discuss your feelings. Don’t give me that look, Chief, you know what I mean. This has gone on long enough. You’ve both said more to me than you have said to each other, so take your smokes, go out back and talk. Alright? I got the kids or whatever flo needs. Just talk it out already.” he had enough of the dance they were dragging out. Enough of the evading feelings that were left to be up in the air. Steve retreats back to the kitchen, takes hop’s camels from the table, throws them at them and tells them to have a cig break on the porch. Before going to the back door and opening it for the pair, giving a gesture for them to go out.

——----------------------------------------------------

Hop is first out the door with Joyce in tow behind, a scowl on her expression as Jim turns around and continues to avoid making eye contact with her.

“ What the hell was that all about, Lonnie? My past marriage? ” she began, her hushed tone before had become vocal now as they were alone outside. Inside, Steve peered through the window and frowned as Joyce was visibly upset still.

“ All I meant was you have enough going on in your life right now you don’t need to have him here ruining things -- “ Hopper was cut off as she pointed a finger at him.

“ You, you assume that I’m going to talk to him to get him back? Hopper, it was for Jonathan and his college application. He and I, we’re done. We’ve moved far past the idea of ever crossing roads again in this lifetime. But where the hell do you get off on demanding me not to call him? “

His gaze is lowered to the carton of cigarettes in hand, shuffling it until a stick poked out of the top. He was stupid to assume but with Steve goading him on earlier about letting his feelings be known as it’s so evident to everyone, and the idea of Lonnie talking to her again. ( possibly reconciling). A part of him was afraid.

“ What’s going on, Hop, talk to me. . .” her sentence was left open for Hopper to hear the plea for an answer from him.

Lighting the cigarette, he lifted his gaze. Blue eyes meeting her deep brown ones that held so much warmth and emotion that he could never allow himself to show. A heavy sigh fell from him, “ There’s nothing to talk about. You said what you needed to say about Lonnie and I was stupid for assuming that it meant more. That’s it. “

Joyce rolled her eyes. There he goes again brushing off his pig-headed attitude and being stubborn. Inside the kitchen Steve watched on with a look of defeat as things continued to go downhill from his position.

“ That’s not it! You mean to tell me that all that anger inside is just gone as quickly as it came? Why are you trying to hide that you’re jealous?! “

“ Jealous?! Over Lonnie? No I’m not -”

“You are, Hopper! And now that you have a moment to just stop being such a jerk and tell me what’s going on you’re just pushing me away and wanting to move on but where does that leave us? “

“I’m not pushing you away - “

“You are and- “ for once she’s cut off by him.

“I love you, Joyce. Is that what you want to hear? Okay, I’m not jealous, I’m afraid. Afraid that I’ll mess up this chance again to be with you. I love you so much and I’ve tried showing that once and it got me nowhere. I don’t want to lose you by screwing up, everything has to be perfect. Not me yelling at you that I love you and. . . being put in this position because my stupid kid deputy put us up to it. “

Joyce smiles that makes Hopper confused. Was she mocking him or finding this ordeal funny?

“What? ”

She opens her mouth to speak but her words are caught and she finds herself tongue tied. “It didn’t need to be like this. All of those times you’ve come into Melvald’s. . .we were alone, you know. “

Taking a long drag of the cigarette he could only playfully roll his eyes. “ Jesus. I told you I was afraid. Cut me some slack. “

“The chief of Hawkins was afraid? “

Now she was toying with him, making him visibly uncomfortable. “Hey. I understand. I should have said something too, Hop. I was just as stupid as you”, she said while giving him a little smile and taking his hand in hers. He nervously looked up, right into her dark but shining eyes. All they showed was love, and he melted. “I love you too, Hop. I always have”, she said before moving closer and slowly covering his little smile with her lips. It was a short kiss, but it said so much. After they pulled away, Hop couldn’t resist to keep his forehead as close to hers as possible. They just looked at each other and realized what they finally had. Each other. The love of their lives. After a few seconds Joyce giggles. “What?” Hop frowns. “I can’t believe Steve Harrington set us up.” He looks at her in awe. She was so beautiful when she smiled. “Well, for once I’m glad he’s so annoying”, he said before putting his arms around her and allow their lips to meet one another’s in a warm, longer kiss. This is where they were meant to be.

\------------------------------------------

“So that’s finally settled then.” In an instant, Steve was standing beside them, looking down at the two people he saw as his second parents. “C’mon Hop. Kiss your wife goodbye. We have work to do. Flo still needs us.” His words made both Hopper and Joyce blush before they stood up.

“Okay, I think keeping this a secret isn’t an option anymore”, Hopper said teasingly. Joyce smiled up to him. “Shut up”, she said before standing on her tiptoes and giving him a quick peck on the lips. “Be safe.” Hopper just couldn’t get rid off the smile on his face while moving to his truck, still looking at the love of his life. “I’ll be at Melvalds tomorrow. First thing in the morning.” He winked before following Steve further to the police car.

“Harrington, you’re driving.” He yelled before throwing the car keys into his hands. “Wait, really? Wow.” He never let him drive before and he was sure it now all had to do with one specific woman making him less grumpy. “Thanks, Joyce.” Steve shouts before making his way to the driver’s seat. He knew he was a good matchmaker, but the thing that made him most happy, was the fact that two people that he genuinely loved, finally found each other.


End file.
